


Deepthroat

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Will learns he really really likes to take Hannibal's dick, that's it that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Still pleasantly sore from the pounding Hannibal had given his throat the day before, it was all Will had been able to think about, all morning and all afternoon.  Even in the midst of their kill, which he normally reveled in, he found himself distracted each time he swallowed, and remembered how it had felt last night, to have Hannibal’s cock rammed repeatedly down his throat as far as it would go.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 268





	Deepthroat

**Author's Note:**

> SO it's been 800 years since I've written. Did you know having medical problems can make you not inspired to write? Who knew? Now I'm all fixed up and look what happened! I did writing!
> 
> I actually have a huuuuge fic that I'm about to post, it's all written and all betaed and it just needs a teeensy more bit of editing. Look for it probably next week.
> 
> In the meantime, have some smut.
> 
> If you want to chat, come see me on my [tumblr](snazzymolasses.tumblr.com)
> 
> As usual, this fic was betaed by the lovely [victorine](victorineb.tumblr.com).

They were sitting in the parlor, unwinding for the evening after a long day. They had hunted in the morning, then had spent the better part of the afternoon butchering the kill and storing the meat. Now they sat like civilized men, each engrossed in his own book. From their distance it would seem they were no more than friends; Will needed the bright reading lamp over the armchair, while Hannibal preferred to lounge on the couch. 

But Will’s throat knew better. Still pleasantly sore from the pounding Hannibal had given it the day before, it was all he’d been able to think about, all morning and all afternoon. Even in the midst of their kill, which he normally reveled in, he found himself distracted each time he swallowed, and remembered how it had felt last night, to have Hannibal’s cock rammed repeatedly down his throat as far as it would go. It was an incredible feeling; to feel so helpless, to have his air supply repeatedly cut off, Hannibal’s hands gripping the sides of his head with powerful strength to hold him perfectly still. He had _felt_ helpless, and yet wasn’t at all; indeed it was Hannibal who had to trust _him_ , trust him with his most sensitive organ between Will’s teeth, teeth that had tasted human flesh and rent it from the bone, both cooked and raw, alive and dead.

Will found that his eyes did not want to be interested in his book. They continually wandered up over the top of the page to rest on Hannibal’s crossed legs, the shape of his ankle showing through his argyle socks, drawing Will’s vision to them where it inevitably followed his leg up to his knee, where the rest was blocked from his vision.

Hannibal, who was ever-observant and found great delight in subtlety, did not react except to switch the leg that was crossed over his knee. This gave Will the tiniest glimpse of the thing he was after, and he unabashedly stared at the lump in Hannibal’s slacks, letting his tongue slip out between his lips and run over the bottom one, just enough to be seen from across the room.

He had the satisfaction of watching Hannibal adjust his position just a little, and knew he was going to get what he wanted tonight.

Half an hour passed before Hannibal closed his book and set it gently on the nightstand, bookmark tucked neatly in place. He rose and stretched his back, and Will did not move from his position, his book still on the same page. 

“I believe I’ll take a shower, then turn in.” he said.

Will’s damn mouth actually salivated. His heart beat faster and he knew, _knew_ , that Hannibal saw the pink that flushed his cheeks, no matter how subtle he was able to keep it.

“Enjoy.” he said, turning the page in his book for effect, not that he had read a word on it. Hannibal gave him a polite nod and left, and Will was careful not to move until he heard the bathroom door in the master suite close, and the shower turn on.

Then he was quick. He threw his book towards the nightstand, not caring whether it landed on it, downed the last sip of his wine, and rushed towards their bedroom. He tore off his clothes and tossed them in the hamper, careful to shut the lid quietly, though he knew there really was no point as Hannibal knew _exactly_ what he’d be doing. He removed the decorative pillows from the bed and stacked them neatly on the chair that was in the room for that express purpose, then turned down the bed, making sure the expensive comforter was properly folded at the bottom, ready to be pulled up for sleeping, or shoved onto the floor in passion.

Then he lay on the bare sheets and began to stroke himself, thinking of what they had done last night. It had been the first time Will had successfully taken all of Hannibal’s cock into his mouth, so completely that his nose had been buried in his pubic curls. He’d been giving him blow jobs for years, and definitely enjoyed them, but this was his first experience deepthroating. And he wanted more.

The memory of last night had him achingly hard within minutes. Hannibal wasn’t the type to shower quickly, especially not when preparing for intimacy, and so Will had to slow down. He stroked himself in a teasing, languid pace, just enough to keep him hard, not allowing himself any deeper pleasure, wanting to save all of his passion for Hannibal.

He heard the shower turn off. Fully hard now, Will rose from the bed and took the softest steps he could towards the bathroom door. When he was just a few feet in front of it, he sank to his knees and spread them, knowing exactly how wide they needed to be so that his mouth was at the right height. He folded his hands behind his back, his dripping, aching cock sticking proudly out into the air, and waited.

When Hannibal opened the door, he was entirely naked. On most nights he wore a bathrobe, but now all pretenses were gone as his eyes raked up and down Will’s body, while Will stared shamelessly at his not-entirely-flaccid cock. He even had the pleasure of watching it fill some, just from the sight of him naked, on his knees.

“You are breathtaking to behold.” Hannibal said, stepping forward so his cock was inches from Will’s face. He placed a hand on the side of Will’s face and stroked his fingers up through his hair. 

“And here I am, thinking I’m the one who will be losing my breath.” Will said softly, his eyelids half-closed as he leaned forward and planted a soft, gentle kiss to the side of Hannibal’s dick. He heard the barest of gasps, and smiled, then continued pressing kisses to Hannibal’s soft, warm flesh. He kissed down from the root, softly, gently, until he was at the head, where he gave a playful lick, and sucked it into his mouth, all without hands.

“Will.” Hannibal said, and then he did use his hands, moving them up to Hannibal’s hips where he held himself for balance. It was easy to suck the whole cock in when it was soft, and so he did, then pulled gently back, flicking his tongue over the head and sucking on it, before swallowing it all whole again. He smiled as he felt it begin to swell after only a few seconds, and then it was hard enough for him to truly work.

He rose high on his knees and bent his neck down so he could more easily bob his head. This wasn’t the part he was after, but he had to make Hannibal _want_ it; want it with the burning lust he’d had last night, and Will knew exactly how to get there. He bobbed over the tip, pushing his tongue hard against it, sucking on it on each pull up, tightening his lips on each push down. He felt it swell even further in his mouth, and then Hannibal gave a soft, helpless moan which sent sparks down his spine and heat into his face.

He began to take Hannibal deeper, but in this position halfway was about as far as he could get. Still he went for it, letting his lips go wide and relaxed now, his drool dripping out from them to seep down Hannibal’s shaft, which was now proud and fully erect and glistening red. Will looked up at his lover and saw his eyes half-closed and the flush in his cheeks. He worked Hannibal until his hands both tangled in Will’s hair and he gently started to rock forward.

Then Will went for what he truly wanted. He spread his knees again, lowering himself down to the correct height. He put his hands on Hannibal’s thighs for balance, and then tilted his head upward, giving Hannibal the perfect angle to push his cock completely, all the way in. He saw fire in Hannibal’s eyes when he realized what Will wanted, and with a rough clasp of his hair, he pushed in. Down, down, deeper, to the back of Will’s throat, where he had to relax his muscles and mentally tell his gag reflex to calm down, and then deeper still. Will took a deep breath through his nose, and then felt Hannibal’s head push down into his throat and cut off his air. Will’s eyes rolled back in his head and he wanted to moan, oh how he wanted to; but he could not. Heat shot down to his dick and made it swell, and he wanted to stay like this forever, until he died.

Hannibal pulled out a mere second later, and Will gasped a breath just before he pushed back again, going at a slow but very steady rhythm, so that Will would be able to match his breaths to it. Each time he pushed in, Will completely surrendered to it, making his throat relax and allow the intrusion, carefully keeping his head tilted back at exactly the right angle so Hannibal could push into him.

Then he began to pick up speed, and Will’s balance started to falter. Hannibal’s hands were there, clasping the sides of his face, his fingers wrapped tightly around the back of his head to keep him in place. He started to thrust, fucking Will’s mouth and down into his throat, giving Will the shortest moments to catch a breath, in, out, in, out, in, out. His lungs burned and his heart hammered in his chest. His own cock swelled with lust as he felt Hannibal _take_ him. He was ruthless, pounding down into Will’s throat a little farther each time, until Will’s nose started to hit against his pelvis. Will wanted to groan; he wanted to make his pleasure known, but he could not, as every second that he was permitted air he had to spend on breathing. He focused on keeping his lips and mouth and throat open, open as wide as he could, jaw tight, throat relaxed, allowing Hannibal to fuck him as he pleased.

He felt one of Hannibal’s hands move from his face to gently stroke under his chin and down his throat, where they could both feel the tip of Hannibal’s cock pushing against his fingers through Will’s skin. Will looked up and saw his face absolutely enraptured, entirely lost in bliss. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed in ecstasy, his perfectly combed hair now disheveled and falling loose around his eyes. His fingers stroked Will’s throat as he felt his cock ramming down into it, and Will’s eyes struggled to stay open as he was lost, too lost to see, all he could do was feel.

It was the sight of Hannibal like this, as helpless to this as he was, that sent Will over the edge. He couldn’t cry out and he couldn’t scream, so he came silently, pleasure crashing over him in waves and burning through his blood, pulsing out from his completely untouched dick and dripping down it onto the carpet. His fingers clasped Hannibal’s hips so tightly his knuckles turned white, and he opened his eyes to see Hannibal gazing down at him with complete and utter adoration.

He heard Hannibal give the softest grunt, and then he pulled out of Will’s throat to spill into his mouth, his pleasure pouring into him, white and hot and salty. Will drank it all, swallowing every drop even as he gasped for air between gulps, his lips hungry and his throat empty, missing what it had just had.

Hannibal pulled out of him completely, and Will sat back, knees no longer steady, his thighs and knees complaining from what he had made them do. Hannibal reached a hand down to help him up, and he took it, his bones protesting as he rose to become a man once again. He was pulled into a deep, heavy kiss, the taste of Hannibal on both of their tongues, and now, finally, he could moan his pleasure, and he did so.

Hannibal pulled away and gazed into his eyes.

“I could never entirely predict you, Will. Nor shall I ever want to.”

“I’m as surprised by this as you are. The things you make me learn about myself, Dr. Lecter.”

He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and pulled him towards the bed. He came, and they fell into each other’s arms, both entirely sated and utterly pleased, at least until morning. 


End file.
